


First Date

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dialogue-Only, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: Greg has a surprise for Mycroft. Valentine's Day Romance.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowed_sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowed_sunsets/gifts).



> This little ficlet was inspired by mottlemoth's Mystrade Valentine's Calendar over on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

 

**Mycroft** : Why is it so dark in here?

 

**Greg:** You’ll see.

 

**Mycroft** : What is this?

 

**Greg:** A bouquet of flowers.

 

**Mycroft:** Why are they sitting in the middle of the table?

 

**Greg:** Er -

 

**Mycroft:** And why are there lit candles placed so close to them? Isn’t that a fire hazard?

 

**Greg:** Um…

 

**Mycroft:** What’s this on my plate?

 

**Greg:** A card?

 

**Mycroft** : Is that a statement or a question?

 

**Greg** : A statement?

 

**Mycroft:** Why -- oh my god.

 

**Greg:** Yes.

 

**Mycroft:** Oh my god. Gregory, I didn’t realize...

 

**Greg:** What?

 

**Mycroft:** This is a date! I didn’t -- know that you felt the same.

 

**Greg:** I thought it would be romantic, to have our first date on Valentine’s Day.

 

**Mycroft** : ...It’s Valentine’s Day? Well, that is quite romantic.

 

**Greg:** Dinner’s in the oven.

 

**Mycroft** : Mmmm. My favourite, if my olfactory nerves interpret the situation correctly.

 

**Greg:** My god, you sound more like Sherlock every day.

 

**Mycroft:** How dare you.

 

**Greg:** Sorry. So, what would you like to start? Champagne? Baileys and coffee?

 

**Mycroft:** Ah… Champagne, I think. Red with the meal, Baileys and coffee with dessert, and Scotch to round out the evening. Er -- apologies, am I presuming too much?

 

**Greg:** Not at all. I was -- sort of hoping the date would last through breakfast tomorrow.

 

**Mycroft:** I’ll clear my schedule through brunch.

 


End file.
